Heaters and vaporizers have been proposed for use in carburetors to improve the efficiency thereof, but most are complicated, and require special tools to make, as well as to install. Also, such proposals fail, due to the nature of the apparatus causing the formation of solids on the internal equipment that is exposed to heat and the gasoline-air mixture.
The main object of this invention is to provide a gasoline miser that is simple and inexpensive to make and install in existing internal combustion engines, as well as one that is self-cleaning and not subject to fouling in use.